Maxon chose Kriss
by netanyar
Summary: When Maxon chose Kriss I thought my life was over, but I was wrong it was just the beginning. Finding someone new, dream job and an amazing family that loves me for who I am. Don't own any character. Maybe only Nathen. Who is Nathen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kriss will you marry me" with those words my world shattered.

"Yes Maxon" she said

I realized we were still live and there is no way I'm going to cry on camera. I put on a smile and clapped my hand. Gravil walked over "Lady America is there anything you would like to say to the lovely couple."

"Yes, thank you Gravil." I turned to Kriss and Maxon. I only looking at Kriss and focused on her happiness.

"Kriss you are one of my best friends and I am extremely excited for you and Maxon." (Never looking at him once.)

"And I would like to thank the king and queen for opening up their home for me, like to thank my maids for not only helping me look wonderful, but to make me feel beautiful and they are some of my closest friends, the guards who kept me and my family safe, the chiefs who made the most amazing food that I have ever eaten, absolutely amazing." There were laughs around the room

"And my best friends that I have made here and Maxon who changed me. And finally thank you all of Illea for believing in me and all the support. Thank you and good bye."

"Thank you Lady America that was beautiful." I nodded and embraced Celeste. Who knew my smile was fake.

"Lets go and pack together, before I murder someone." Looking straight at Maxon. There were hundreds of reporter shouting questions.

"One at a time or I won't answer any questions." I said

"Are you happy for Kriss" I smiled

"Of course she is one of my best friends."

"Are you sad or mad." asked one.

"I'm a little disappointed but I'm happy for them." Little was a under statement

"What are you going to do now."

"Probably spend as much time with my family as possible."

Then a maid ran up and gave me a phone.

"Someone important is on the phone for you Lady America."

"Hello"

"America It's Nicollet."

"Princess Nicollet." The reporter gasped.

"America please come to Italy for a few weeks I need you. You have so many great ideas and would love you there for a while."

"I would love to come to Italy." More gasps for the reporters

"Oh I also need a lady in waiting for a month my other one has is taking a break."

"I would love to be your Lady in waiting for a few weeks." There were even bigger gasps.

"Bye see you soon Nic."

There were many questions but I said I had to go and pack and say goodbye to my maids and call my family.

Celeste took my arm and walked up with me.

I walked into my room then just flopped onto my bed and tears streamed down my cheek. I wasn't sobbing just crying.

My maids and Celeste sat there and comforted me. After a while I fell asleep. I have such amazing friend. I love them so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't post. Computer problems.**

I woke up the next morning with Lucy, Mary, Anne and Celeste in my bed all of us clinging on each other. Then I heard the door click and Aspen peeked in. He grinned at the sight of all of us. I slide out of Lucy's arms and walk over to him.

"I just wanted to come and say goodbye."

"Thank you for everything Aspen." I hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"You and Lucy will be great together."

He grinned and looked over at her.

"And if you dare break her heart I will come and kill you personally." I said it dead serious.

He nodded looking a little scared.

"Good"

"Bye Aspen"

"Bye America I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

He left and I thought I should go say good bye to Marlee but as soon as I opened my door she was standing there.

"Marlee." I whispered

"Oh America I'm so sorry."

"Me too I wish he just let me explain that Aspen and Lucy are a thing not Aspen and I."

"Its ok. I heard your going to Italy."

"Yes Nic asked me to help her with some work."

"That's wonderful."

"It is working helps fix a broken heart."

"I have to go before anyone sees me."

"Ok bye Marlee I'm going to miss you but I will write and call."

"You better." We hugged and she left.

I jumped into the shower and got ready to leave.

I got ready and walked out the bathroom and everyone had left so checked that all my thing were packed.

There was a knock at the door and Lucy walked in.

"America the car is here all of you stuff is already down stairs."

"Thank Lucy."

I walked down looking at the palace for the last time.

The front door opened and Celeste, Lucy, Mary, Anne, Aspen and Amberlyn stood there to send me off.

I hugged everyone and got in the car to leave. My mother and siblings knew I was going to Italy just to get rid of my heart break. I boarded and I flew a few hour and landed. There was a short drive to the Palace. The door flung open and Nic ran out.

"Your here."

"Yes I'm ready to work."

"Good because I need your help our entire Peace Treaty management team just quite because of the way Australia was handling them"

"But I know nothing about all of these things."

"Easy just distract them till I come up with an idea or convince then to sign it." She pulled me down the hall.

"You've got this, I believe in you." Then she pushed me into a room full of older men I looked back and saw Nic was gone.

I sat down in an empty seat.

"What seems to be the problem men." I said confident even though I was terrified.

"We cannot agree to this peace treaty." One said in a rude way

"And why is that." I said

"Because of your alliance with Ilea. They are at war with New Asia if we sign this treaty we will be seen as on Ilea's side."

"And the problem is."

"If they decided to go to war with all Ilea's alliances we will be targeted."

"If we stand together all the alliances we can take New Asia down easily."

"Thats the problem we don't want any war." He said rudely

"That enough of that tone sir and if you don't sign that damn treaty right now I will get troops to go and destroy you country in a matter of hour. Our military force is much better than yours. Our military force is almost just as good as New Asia's. I don't think you want the whole country blown to bits now do you." I looked at him angrily.

The whole room was silent then all of them started arguing with each probably for five minutes then they turned around.

"We will sign the treaty and it was lovely to meet you miss you are truly good at your job." I handed him a paper and multiple people signed the paper and gave it back.

"Thank you hope to do business with you again." I stood up and left.

I walked to a guard and asked him to take me to Nicoletta. He took me to her office.

She looked shocked to see me.

"I'm sorry America were they to mean and hard to manage. I understand that you couldn't do it I will go try to reason with them."

"Oh no Nic they sighed the paper." I held up the papers. She rushed over and read through them.

"How did you do that. It was hardly 15 minutes."

"I don't know but I think they are a little scared of me now."

She looked confused. Then Laughed. "That's the America I know."

"Well I have to go and give these to my father come with me and just wait out side the door." We went to her fathers office and I waited outside."

"Dad Australia signed the peace treaty."

"What how they whole team quite and they were so sure on their decision."

"I thew America into the room to distract them while I come up with an idea, but then she got them too sign."

"How long did you leave her in there alone."

"Father only 10 minutes."

"Really."

"I know she was alone and had no idea what to do."

"Looks like we found our new team to work in the PTM office(PTM peace treaty office.) the whole team in one person and she can get paid then about what the entire office gets."

"I will go tell her" then the door opens

"I heard everything." I said

"Then you are now the PTM." I smiled

"I will have you go through some papers and stuff so that you will have just a bit more experience."

"That would be nice, not just thrown into a room with no idea what I'm doing."

She started laughing

"I'm truly sorry but look what you did in 10 minutes. Something we've been trying to do for the passed few months." I smiled

She showed me my room then my new office and gave me papers. I spent the rest of the afternoon reading through the papers.

This isn't going to be that hard get counties to talk to you show then why they should sign with you and then your all set.

I went down to dinner. Nic's brothers and sister all greater Tom, Kevin, Lily the finally the last one. I looked at him he was so handsome and went I looked into his eye I felt this weird sensation. We just starred at each other both of us just frozen. Then he snapped out of it

"Hi I'm Nathen."

"I'm America."

We sat down and started eating. I kept on glancing at Nathen. Then I caught him glancing at me.

"America could you tell my wife what you did today." Said the king.

"Oh Nicoletta threw me into a room with Austrian advisers and they were speaking rudely to me, so I put them into their places and after 5 minutes they agreed to sign the peace treaty."

"That's wonderful." She said.

"Yes you are now looking at the PTM office in one person." Said Nic

"Oo how lovely." Said the queen.

I glanced over at Nathen again and he was also looking at me. I turned bright red. We finished and I walked to my room thinking about Nathen. I suddenly stop. I haven't stopped thinking about how heartbroken I was until I looked at Nathen.


	3. Chapter 3

"America." I jumped and spun around. It was Nathen. He started chuckling. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok Nathen."

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a walk in the garden." No you just got your heart broken you can't afford another relationship and it will be like cheating. Well he cheated on me with 34 other women, but I also cheated on him with Aspen. What's one more. Say Yes. Say no. I don't know anymore. Maybe I should get to know him because we can't keep on starring at each other.

"That would be lovely." We linked arms and we walked down. The gardens were wonderful like in a story book. "The gardens are beautiful." I said. They have even more flowers and trees. Like a magical garden.

"They really are, tell me about yourself."

"I wa musician then I was forced to enter the selection and I got pick, fell in love then there was a misunderstanding but he didn't listen so he is engaged to Kriss now." When I talked about it I would start crying but with Nathen I feel save and comfortable. He hugged me and it made it feel like he was holding my heart together.

"I'm sorry well now that I know you never have to talk about it ever again." He started rubbing my back. I smiled at him. He was so nice and caring. We walked around the gardens talking about literally everything from music to food.

"Wait you have never cooked anything." I said

"Not a day in my life." He said kind of proudly.

"Then I have to show you one day."

"I'll take you up on that one day." He grinned

"Did I just ask you on a date." I said

"I think you just did." He said smiling. I smiled back because I felt so warm inside.

"I had a lovely walk America it was really nice to walk with you." He took my hand and kissed it. I turned bright red.

"Thank you I had a lovely walk as well." We walked inside and then went our separate ways.

I got onto some pajamas and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't stop think about Nathen he is just so sweet and we instantly got alone well. I haven't thought about Maxon in a long while and when I think about him it doesn't hurt that much anymore. When I think about Nathen it makes me happy. There was a knock at the door and before I could even say anything Nicoletta ran in.

"America" she was grinning wider than wide and sat on my bed.

"Yes Nic whats the matter."

"What did you do to my brother he looks like he's under some kind of love spell." She said and I started burning red.

"Um he took me on a walk in the gardens and I accidentally asked him out on a date."

"You know my brother like never asks people out on dates and you asked him."

"Oh."

"We immediately started talking no awkwardness at all like good friends."

"My brother is the most awkward person ever around girls."

"Really."

"I think he likes you and you like him." I went red again because I think that it might be true.

"Your maybe right Nic."

She clapped her hands looking very happy.

"I forgot about Maxon for a while."

She gasped them smiled so big I don't know how her jaw could handle it.

"You just mentioned his name with no emotion and no tears."

"Oh." I did talk about jim like he was old new.

"America do you like Nathen."

"I think I like Nathen." I said

"Well go on a date with him."

"He said he'll take me up on my offer so I think he will ask."

"I think he's going to asked soon."

I smiled at Nic's excitement for me.

"Good night Nic"

"Night America see you tomorrow."

She left and I fell asleep.

...

I woke up and got dressed.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it. It was two maids.

"Hi I'm America and you."

"I'm Amy." She was blond and reminded me of Lucy.

"And I'm Cara."

"Nice to meet you, sorry I already dresses."

"Its ok we are also here as you secretaries to help with things."

"That wonderful."

"You should go down for breakfast then you have a meeting then you need to go through some paperwork." Said Cara

"Thank you so much."

"It's a pleasure."

I went down ate breakfast and glanced at Nathen a few time and he glanced back.

The meeting was boring but informative they asked me to try and make an alliance with England and that India wants to talk about an alliance. Then I went trough some paper work. It was not that hard work once I understood what I was doing.

I walked down to the dinning hall for lunch.

"Hello America." Said the King

"Hello you majesty." And I curtsied

"No need for that call me Charlie."

"Hi America." It was Nathen standing behind me.

"Father America and I will not be joining lunch today."

"Why"

"America is going to show me how to cook something." I looked at him

"I told you I will take you up on it."

"Ok" we linked arms and went down to the kitchen.

"What do you want to make." I asked

"How about pancakes."

"Thats perfect." We started with cracking eggs and adding sugar. Then flour which Nathen got all over his arm. I started laughing at him.

"Look at your arm." I looked down and started laughing with me.

"Oops I guess I'm not that good at cooking."

"Not good is an understatement."

I started brushing the flour off of his arm then looked into his eyes.

"America." He whispered

"Yes."

"Do you feel something for me."

"Yes I feel something, do you feel something for me."

"Yes, the moment you walked in." I blushed because I felt the same.

"Would you like to go on a few dates with me."

"I would like that very much."

"May I kiss you." He asked. I looked into his eyes and knew that I was safe and he is safe then nodded.

Out lips touched and it was so gentle and careful. It felt like nothing I've ever had between Maxon and Aspen. I felt happy not worried about anything not other girls or being caught after dark. It was amazing it was safe and not forced or a secret. We both pulled away.

"Umm that was..." he started

"Amazing." I said

"Yes amazing." He smiled we finished making pancakes he burned most of his so we just ate mine.

I hugged him and he kissed my forehead and I felt to go work.


End file.
